Such a headrest, which is in particular used in relation with motor-vehicle seats, is described for example in DE 30 39 934 C2 (cf. DE 196 53 516 A1).
In the basic form of the known headrest (DE 30 39 93 C2) a side part is mounted on each side of the central part containing a cushion support such that they can pivot around respective adjustment axes oriented in the upper region of the central part and extending parallel to the horizontal pivot axis of the cushion support. The two side parts can be pivoted together or separately such that the passenger's head is supported laterally as well as in the back, as is the case for a wing headrest (cf. e.g. DE 103 17 036 B3).